The Question Game
by Lilacs and Monarda
Summary: The fight on Alcatraz is over and Billy and Machiavelli are waiting for the sun to rise. Machiavelli is worried about Billy, so they decide to play a game to keep them occupied through the night.


Machiavelli cradled Billy's head in his lap and watched as Areop Enap crawled away into the distance. The Italian could hear the gigantic spider scuttling away. The sky was dark blue touched with a few rays of light at the horizon line.

"Aw, well this really hurts like a mother..." Billy trailed off and smiled cheekily at Machiavelli. He shifted his head over and looked at the man who had saved his life. He yawned and shifted a bit. "You know, Mac, I've been on this Earth for a good long while, but this is the closest I've ever been to another man's-"

"Billy", Machiavelli interrupted. "Perhaps it's best that we don't talk".

"Aw, but Mac," Billy's eyes were soulful and Machiavelli didn't have the heart to tell him not to call him that. The Kid was in pain after all. "I might not live much longer, and its boring sitting in silence."

Unconciously, Machiavelli brushed a few stray hairs from Billy's face. He dropped his hand quickly, not sure if the younger man would appreciate being touched by another man. Billy didn't seem to notice Machiavelli's embarrassment. "What do you suggest, Billy?"

Billy didn't answer right away. His face was paler than usual and he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments. The older man noticed for the first time his smooth features and surprisingly boyish good looks. Machiavelli was mesmerized. "Want to play a game, Mac?" Billy asked softly, interupting the older man's thoughts.

"What kind of game?" Machiavelli asked, though he knew in his heart that he'd do just about anything that Billy asked right now if it meant that he could hear Billy's voice. Machiavelli was growing more concerned by the minute as in the short time that Machiavelli had known Billy, the younger man was hardly ever without words.

"It's a question game. Used to play it during shootouts. I remember one time in Lincoln," Billy rambled on. Machiavelli couldn't help but smile. This was the young man he had met a week ago. Billy continued, "See I ask you a question and if you answer my question, then you get to ask me something."

Maciavelli wasn't sure if Billy was pulling his leg or not. This seemed like a fairly inane game to play in the middle of a shootout. "And how does this game end Billy?"

"The first person who can't answer the other's question loses the game. I'll go first." Billy closed one eye, then the other, squinted a bit, and then- Machiavelli bit back a groan- snuggled in closer to the Italian's lap. "Okay, first question. When's the last time you had sex?"

"Billy!"

"Hey, it's an honest question. You gonna answer or do I win?"

Machiavelli flushed a bit in the dim light. Of course this would be the first question that Billy would ask. Billy probably had a hundred women in the last hundred years or so, but Machiavelli hadn't been with a woman since his wife Marietta. Machiavelli didn't want to tell Billy that. "Not in a couple hundred years," he finally said. Billy hmmed. There was something unreadable in his eyes. It wasn't mocking, though. There was a pause. The moment dragged on and Machiavelli realized that he was supposed to be asking a question. Billy didn't seem to mind though. "What's your real name, Billy?" the Italian finally asked.

Billy's eyes brightened. Machiavelli knew that though Billy wasn't conceited, he was the type of man who liked talking about himself. "Ah well, Mac, I've had a couple of names over the years. I've been Billy Bonney, Billy Antrim, Billy the Kid, Henry McCarthy, sometimes they just called me the Kid. Which one were you looking for?"

Machiavelli looked into the younger man's eyes. "How about the name your mother gave you?"

Billy's eyes fluttered shut again. Machiavelli thought for a meoment that he had fallen asleep. Then Billy spoke again. "Henry. My mama called me Henry." Billy shifted a bit and looked up at Machiavelli. He waggled his eyelashes at Machiavelli. "You know Mac, this is supposed to be a fast paced game. So how do you feel about karaoke?"

"Absolutely not. So when was the last time you had sex?"

"Last week." Billy had a dreamy look in his eyes. Machiavelli was suddenlty uncomfortable. He snapped his fingers in front of Billy's face. The dreamy look cleared up."How many states were in the Union when you were born?"

"Billy, I'm not an American. Why would I know?", he said exasperatedly. He paused, then relented. "None, America wasn't founded yet when I was a boy."

Billy whistled. "Geez, you're old."

Machiavelli scoffed. "All right. What's your favorite TV show?"

"I Love Lucy," the younger man said without blinking. The two men stared at each other for a moment. Machiavelli cracked up first.

"That's my favorite show too," Machiavelli laughed.

"Okay. Okay I've got one to stump you. How many 'i's in my name?"

"One?", Machiavelli asked dubiously.

"Nah, two" Billy giggled liked he had said the funniest thing ever. It was not dissimilar from the mad giggle that Dee had let loose earlier that day. "Two," he repeated. "I'm Billy the Kid".

"Well I can't deny that one, " Machiavelli said drily.

"Got you good, didn't I?" Billy said sleepily. Machiavelli patted the younger man's head softly. Billy seemed out of it. He probably wouldn't remember the conversation by tomorrow morning.

"Do you think," Machiavelli paused and then continued on. "I mean to say, we're good friends aren't we?" Billy hmmed again, reached up awkwardly and patted the older man's face. He accidentally stuck his finger in Mac's eye and Machiavelli grimaced, but Billy laughed.

The sun was coming up by this point. Machiavelli pulled Billy up a bit. The American made no objections to the increased physical contact, actually leaning into the older immortal's grasp. "Can I ask you a question, Mac?" He paused, then continued before Machiavelli could say anything. "Why'd you save me?"

Machiavelli was silent, contemplating his options. Billy craned to see his face. "Cause I love you Billy."


End file.
